When studying for an exam, a student generally reads one or more documents several times to process and memorize their contents. Such study methods generally rely upon multiple readings of those documents and may involve the use of supplementary educational devices to facilitate the aid in learning and memorizing important facts and concepts. Once the student is comfortable with his or her knowledge of the subject matter, the student then proceeds into the testing arena to begin the examination process.
Unfortunately, the studying paradigm for most students is often time consuming and inefficient. The student generally begins by learning the material, preparing an outline, and memorizing its contents. The student may also attempt to solidify his or her knowledge by answering practice questions based on that material.
A law student engaging in some form of preparatory review for a state bar exam, for example, may rely on his or her lecture notes and outlines. Although the law student may have had prior exposure to some of the information covered by the bar exam, the student generally relies on supplementing himself or herself with additional study materials. Unfortunately, the contents of such study materials may not be tailored to the student's needs and usually do not take into account the student's familiarity with a particular subject matter area. Furthermore, the student may lack knowledge in other areas and, as a result, may be required learn new materials.
Furthermore, while the use of outlines, flash cards, practice workbooks, and lecture notes are helpful to many students, their prolonged use can be tedious. Such educational devices may also be costly and may contain an exorbitant amount of material, thereby requiring the student to invest substantial time and money in learning and memorizing certain practice areas.
Therefore, based on the foregoing, a need exists that overcomes these deficiencies. The present disclosure solves these deficiencies and generally represents a new and useful innovation in the realm of study techniques and document memorization.